Discovered
by FeelingPain
Summary: Naruto has always spent his life secluded with his brother Kurama and Sebastian. Kurama had always said don't affiliate yourself with the outside world. But when one day Kurama decides to let Naruto to go see a play at the High School will all of his fears come true? Will Naruto find true love or be hurt trying to? Or even Kuramas work come to hurt Naruto? Find out! Naru/Mina


Minato Namikaze sat, waiting, for the boy to come out once again on this sunny afternoon. This boy was special in Minatos eyes, he was different you could say in manner of not normal than the average teenager. You see this boy would always come out in a traditional kimino with a large rope tied on the waist in the form of a pretzel, the strange part was that he didn't wear any type of shoes though on some occasions he would wear some type of undescribable shoe. He had medium length spikey hair that flopped around everywhere and had no headband or anything to keep it still, his face was lightly tanned probably from coming out every afternoon, on his slightly pudgy face he had bright crystal blue eyes with three whisker marks on each side of his face making him abnormal and finally his body length wasn't that long maybe around 5'9" but thats was just an estimate there was no way to tell without actually measuring him.

How Minato stumbled upon this boy in the woods was a mystery even to himself. It was a late afternoon almost like this one and Minato was just frustrated with his average though very dramatic High School and his parents who keep pushing him for a higher education meaning Advanced Placement classes no silly stuff like plays, sports or things that could possibly get in his way of succeeding in life. So he just walked away when school was over along the Kaomi Park Trail until he tripped rolling down the hill deeper into the forest. And well that's how he ended up in this spot that overlooked a tiny plain of grass that had a minature lake that even had a dock on it; Not like a pond though those things were dirty. Minato almost flipped out because his IPhone had no service but that was when he saw the boy. The boy was just walking to the minature lake dressed in a kimino and along the dock until he was at the edge but didn't stop his movements. Minato almost screamed for him to stop but shockingly the boy just... walked on water.

When that happened it was just mesmerizing for Minato to see. So from then on this is where Minato would go, he would watch the boy do fascinating things even draw, walk on water even trees the list could go on and on.

Now Minato was 17 and very tall, 6' 1" you could say, he had very long golden spikey hair with longer bangs than normal, a very sharp angular face and blue deep sea eyes, he was pretty strong too though it didn't show too much because he wore t-shirts and skinny jeans with converse to add to it.

And there he was. Minato stared quizically at the boy who walked in the light breeze of autumn, sadly he didn't have anything with him this time like a paint brush and a canvis to paint on it was just him but that was all Minato needed to see.

This lasted about two hours when the golden haired teenager looked at his IPhone to see that it was almost 6:00 and he had to be home by 5:30.

"Shit" he muttered and turned around to go up the main pathway but not before stepping on a branch making a loud snap that caused the blonde in the plain to snap his head upward and look at Minatos direction with his head tilted.

Then he started walking over.

This caused Minato to scramble making a bigger noise trying to get back up the hill.

_"Ding Ding" _the boy froze when he heard this he gazed into the distance and started walking in that direction not giving a second thought of what that loud snap was.

Minato sighed in contempt as he made his way, quietly, up the hill once more and stumbled on the main path as he walked home trying to communicate with his parents over text that he was fine and he was sorry he would be home late.

"Sir, you're late" said the butler opening up the grand door into the mansion. This butlers name was Sebastian,he was in his 40's but didn't look a day over 30, he was attired in a suit and his black short hair well kept. Sebastian was the boys baby-sitter you could say when his brother, Kurama, was out and about.

"I know" grumbled the boy "And don't call me sir it makes me feel like 60".

"Of course" bowed Sebastian who smiled then risen and walked along side the boy to the dining room.

"You're lucky I called you here your brother should be here in 3, 2, -they entered the dining room- 1..." That was when the door across the dining hall opened revealing a tall muscular man who looked around 21, he had red spikey hair, chisled face and slanted eyes that had blood like color for the iris and had a business mans attire.

"Naruto" he said in recognition.

"Kurama" responded the newly named Naruto.

They both sat down across from each other and Sebastian brought them their dinner which consisted of friend duck, clam chowder, a nice fruit salad and a slice of bread.

"Brother..." Naruto twitched nervously in his seat.

Kurama grunted in response.

"Can I go to the play thats occuring at 7:00 tomorrow night?" He asked looking down at his food and Kurama stared at the blonde.

Every time Naruto would ask such a thing as to leave the mansion or their property it was always denied wether it was a walk in the Kaomi Park that was next to them or a simple visit to the grocery store with Sebastian it was denied most of the time harshly but others softly with a lecture of why.

"Fine, you're 16 anyways why not" he said with his deep voice, this made Naruto almost jump out of seat in happiness "But if anyone asks who you are, wants to know where you live, asks if you have any relation to me, you must immediatley come home" he said looking at Naruto straight in the eye and the smaller boy nodded his head with absolute seriousness.

If anyone found out who Naruto is... well... they could finally have leverage against Kurama.

"You've finished you're lessons today?" he asked Naruto.

"Yes, sir" and the both of them started eating, not another word was said that night.

Minato walked into his big, not manssion sized, two story house. He was immediatley bombarded with his two dogs Jasmine and Kooper, one was a shephard and the other a lab and they just adored Minato laying in his bed or on him when they sat in the living room, they were very loyal dogs.

"Minato Namikaze, why are you home late!?" shouted his mother, Mironami.

"And you want to take part in this play.. you better shape up Mister" though it sounded like she was a very rude and demeaning mother she was actually very nice and well mannered.

"I'm sorry Mom! I was just studying late at the school and I didn't realize what the time was" he made an excuse involving education hoping his mother would accept it.

She just sighed in response and told him to get ready for dinner.

_The Next Day at Ashimo High School_

"Minato.. Minaaattoooo... MINATO" yelled Kakashi Hatake.

The blonde haired teenager jerked awake "W-what happened?" .

"Nothing blondie, lighten up, you just fell asleep during your most favorite time of the day" the silver haired teen said putting his hands behind his head.

"Well it's not like we're doing anything important right now.." said Minato looking around at his fellow classmates talking away about the play tonight.

A couple of minutes went by as Minato 'secretly' looked at his phone without the drama teacher noticing.

"Did you know you mumble in your sleep?"

Minato looked at Kakashi with a weird expression "Excuse me?"

"You heard me" giving Minato a upside eye smile since his mouth was covered with a special mask along with an eye patch that covered his right eye because of a terrible accident that occured a long time ago.

Minato gave him a dead pan look "No I didn't but thanks for sharing".

"So who's the boy?"

The blonde teenager stopped dead cold.

"Boy? What boy?" he said.

"You just mumbled something about a boy in your sleep don't play dumb" said Kakashi rolling his only visible eye.

The bell rang cutting off there conversation.

Leaving abruptly Minato said "Sorry Kakashi don't know what you're talking about".

_That Night_

Naruto walked slowly and cautiously along the streets that led to the High School where the play was being held with his "normal" clothes that Kurama had gotten for him. Plain skinny jeans ripped up on the knees which was odd along with a v-neck black shirt.

Gladly had Sebastian given him directions _multiple_ times during that day to him.

Suddenly someone was screaming.

"My arm!" shouted a little boy and it didn't take at least two steps for Naruto to see around a corner a little boy probably 6 with little boy and girl around him looking about the same age.

"It's okay I'll go get help!" said the other little boy who wasn't injured.

"I'll go too!" said the girl and they boy ran off in the direction of the High School.

The boy then started to sob a little because of the pain and blood that was dripping off him onto the cement.

Naruto walked up the sobbing boy and kneeled down feeling compassion and sympathy within his heart because when he was hurt nobody was there to help him and make him feel better.

The boy reacted slowly but surely yelped when he saw Naruto.

The young blonde put a finger to his lips as he pointed down to his injury and put his hands on his wound.

'_Broken arm, a little internal bleeding but all in all he'll be fine if I just.._' Narutos hands glowed green with a tinge of blue and the boy looked awestruck as he instantly felt his arm heal.

A couple of minutes later Naruto took his hands off the boy who moved his arm with ease and looked at Naruto with pure happiness "Thank you so much!" was his happy and joyful reply.

Thats when they heard voices.

"Now where is he?" asked a deep voice.

"I'm over here!" shouted the boy and Naruto took a few light steps back and jumped into a tree with his shoes barely keeping him from slipping off.

"Konohamuru! Are you okay?! I heard you were badly injured from these two" he said checking the boys body making sure he was okay from the top of his brown hair down to his little sneakers.

"Yeah this guy-" he looks behind him to look directly at the person who helped him but he wasn't there.

He looked around stunned trying to figure out where the male had gone to but no avail had he come up with any results "I swear Minato! he was just here! He healed me and everything with glowing hands!".

Minato laughed at this along with the boys friends but Konohamuru just frowned and looked very angry.

Naruto stared at the blonde teenager that looked only a little older than him, looking at his features and clothing and odly couldn't look away.

"Tell me more about it later? I have to be apart in a play and I'm sure they wouldn't be happy if I didn't show up, now lets go" said the older blonde and left with the children but Konohamuru looked back a few times to find that the other blonde wasn't there. With a sigh he continued forward to the school where all the big kids went excited to see the play.

Naruto watched them go and jumped down following them to the High School.

"Well hello stranger" said a voice.

The young blonde looked around him to see a silver haired male walk up to him with a curious eye since all of his other facial features were basically covered up.

Narutos only instinct was to run.

And so he did.

"Hey wait!" yelled the taller male but Naruto did not want to be discovered or even talked to.

_Inside the High School Theater_

Naruto quickly ran and sat down at the very back row of seats very scared but tried his best to look casual while people would walk past him talking to each other about the play.

All of a sudden this lady with platinum blonde hair sat directly to his left "Minato your suppose to be backstage getting ready!" but as the words left the girls mouth she instantly regretted them as she realized that this was not her best friend.

The young blonde blushed for being acknowledged as someone else but didn't really want to talk to her all that much.

"I'm sorry I really thought you were someone else but don't worry just enjoy yourself and watch the play" she laughed awkwardly and left toward the stage through an entrance on the right of it.

Just then a woman came out and she began speaking in a loud authoritative voice "We would like to begin our play called Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeir thank you all for coming" just then the lights dimmed greatley and smoke ushered out of where the women was standing and when the smoke dissapeared she was gone.

Naruto was already amazed as the play started.

_2 hours later_

The young blonde sat and sat and _sat._

The only thing that was interesting was when the platinum haired girl 'died' who was called Juliet in the play and the person who played Romeo was called Minato.

Though the tights on the men looked really funny and when Naruto giggled people would look very unhappy at him which caused the blonde to stop immediately from giggling.

Then they both died.

Everybody started clapping and cheering immediately and the people that had 'died' stood up and bowed gracefully along with their fellow actors, Naruto had begun clapping to because he didn't want people to look at him in an unhappy way again.

_Later On_

"Thank you again" said Minato as he began walking on his way home while accepting peoples comments about the play.

Then something caught his eye.. it was the boy.

He was walking on a path behind the school that led to the Track.

"Hey you!" Minato shouted.

And Naruto looked directly behind him to see Minato.

The two stared at each other for only for an instant both looking into blue eyes without blinking once, this caused Minato to smile widely.

"H-hi" was the older blondes start of a converstation.

The younger male turned around and walked away quickly which led Minato no choice but to follow him, now was his chance to talk to him and he wouldn't let that oppurtunity go.

"I just want to talk!" said Minato walking to catch up with the other male.

Naruto stopped on top of the Track looking behind him straight at Minato.

"What do you want"

Minato froze hearing the soft voice that took him back unexpectedly.

"Why are you following me?" Naruto asked again looking at Minato like he was a weirdo.

"I just want to talk.." said the older blonde shoving his hands in his jacket fidgeting nervously in the cold weather.

Crossing his arms Naruto blushed the tiniest bit and thought.

"You look strong" said the young blonde.

Minatos face blushed crimson red and replied with "Yeah thanks I work out a lit-".

"Race me" said Naruto gesturing to the track "A mile and if you can beat me then I'll meet you here everyday after your school is over" he said crossing his arms.

The older male thought for a second "And if you win?"

"I get your jacket" he said shrugging like it was nothing.

Minato looked at the very attractive teenager with a dead panned expression "Fine" he said taking off his jacket tossing it on a bench and standing at the start line of the Track getting into posision.

"What are you doing?" Naruto laughed a little.

"Getting ready to win, duh" said Minato.

Naruto rolled his eyes standing on the start line.

"Okay on 3... 2.. 1!" and the older blonde took off at a great pace for a mile and Naruto stared as the blonde ran so slowly in Narutos opinion and the blonde took of himself.

They were on there second lap soon enough and as they entered their third Naruto laughed and worked up the energy to run faster than Minato and halfway on their fourth lap the younger blonde was getting bored and wanted to give Minato a chance to win but it didn't seem so likely.

Thats when the younger blonde tripped and fell on his face painfully and Minato ran straight past him and stepped over the starting line winning the race.

"Thats not fair! I tripped" said Naruto rubbing his face.

"Sorry man, I won fair and square" he laughed with barely any energy left.

The younger male barely had a dent in his energy but saw Minato breathe heavely and felt just a tad of pity.

"Good race" said Naruto smiling and Minato looked up happily and smirked.

"Yeah well I won by you tripping and yet you still look barely fatigued" he said breathing a little bit more stabelized as he put his hands down by his waist.

Naruto looked at the older teenager and turned around walking home.

"Hey wait where are you going!" said Minato exasperated.

"Home" was the simplest answer the blonde teenager had ever gotten.

Minato threw his jacket at him "Take this I know you're cold" he said smiling with his eyes closed.

Naruto put it on and felt instantly warm inside wether it was the jacket or not he was really grateful "See ya later".

And when Minato opened his eyes Naruto was gone.


End file.
